Perdedores
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: One-Shot; Por que eran como almas gemelas; Los dos estabas rotos. Los dos habían sido traicionados. Los dos habían sido remplazados. Los dos habían perdido. Leah/Jacob. Situado en Eclipse. Para XxXHermione WeasleyXxX.


**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo es mío. En mi sueños, claro. Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer. Edward de Bella, excepto los fines de semana, que lo rapto y nos vamos a las Vegas. (?) Ah, y recuerden que el Jake/Leah rulea, y es lo mas mejorcito del mundo Amen.+

**Summary**: One-Shot; Por que eran como almas gemelas; Los dos estabas rotos. Los dos habían sido traicionados. Los dos habían sido remplazados. Los dos habían perdido. **Leah**/**Jacob**. Situado en Eclipse.

**Nota**: Ubiquen esto después de que Jake y Bella hablan, y ella le deja claro que lo ama, pero que ama mas a Edward. En Eclipse, obviamente.

**Nota 2**: Para Mariana (XxXHermione WeasleyXxX). Por ser una persona de lo mas mejorcito, siempre me entretiene y es super linda. Además, fangileamos sobre every, every y el otro día quedamos que los Leah/Jacob son como th best. Y por eso señorita bonita, esto es para ti n.n además de que me caes súper genial. Me alegra un montón haberte encontrado, siempre puedo fangilear contigo, y eres una gran amiga. Te quiero mucho Mariana, espero que nunca dejemos de hablarnos (: Y, ¡que te guste lo que escribí! xD

* * *

**Perdedores**

_Te dije que ella no valía la pena,_ piensa con su irritante tono grueso. En el que se cuelan el odio y la vergüenza. El dolor y la compasión.

_Cállate, Leah,_ le respondes, lleno de amargura.

_Te comprendo Jacob,_ dice a su vez, aun en sus mentes. Sus palabras van cargadas de lastima.

_No, no lo haces Leah. ¿Puedes dejarme tranquilo? Necesito estar solo._

La escuchas gruñir. Y después sale de fase, y cubre su desnudez con un simple vestido color caoba.

—¿Dices que no te entiendo? ¿Dices que no comprendo como te sientes? —te grita, llena de furia y con sus ojos llorosos. Su pelo negro como la noche esta hecho una maraña y su ceño esta tan fruncido que sus cejas se juntan.

Gruñes débilmente. Estas arto de que no te haga caso, de que no te deje estar solo.

—¡¿Tengo que recordarte como me apuñalaron?! ¿Quieres que te recuerde, como me rompieron el corazón? —vuelve a gritar, llena de rabia. Sales de fase y rápidamente te pones tus shorts de mezclilla.

Te acercas a ella e intentas ponerle un brazo encima, para decirle sin palabras que la entiendes.

Por que por fin la entiendes.

Por fin entiendes su dolor, su humillación, su vergüenza, su odio y su rencor.

Por fin te das cuenta de el por que de sus actos, de sus pensamientos. El por que de sus sentimientos.

Por fin logras comprenderla.

Y lo haces de la peor manera.

Pero ella se aleja antes de que la toques y ves unas lágrimas en sus mejillas. Te da la espalda y comienza a caminar hacia los árboles.

—Lo siento Leah, es solo que… no lo se. No me siento bien. Me siento--

—Humillado. Destrozado. Roto. Triste. Lleno de coraje. Enojado. Irritado. Lastimado. Rencoroso. —te interrumpe. Ni si quiera es pregunta, ella si sabe como te sientes.

—Te falto estúpido —murmuras, haciendo que después de un minuto, los dos estallaran en risas, que terminaron siendo amargas.

—Si, estúpido. Tonto. Inútil. Traicionado--

—Ya entendí —le cortas, sintiéndote peor.

Se quedan unos minutos en silencio. Entonces escuchar un sollozo proveniente de ella. Y el corazón se te encoje. Vas rápido a su lado y cuando estas frente a ella, te das cuenta que esta roja y tiene los ojos llorosos. Lagrimas están en sus mejillas y sorbe por la nariz.

Y sin ser conciente de lo que hacías, la abrazas. La jala a su pecho y ella explota en tus brazos, empapando tu pecho desnudo con lágrimas. La abrazas fuerte, muy fuerte, y pones tu barbilla sobre su cabeza.

Ella continua llorando y sollozando en tus brazos, como una pequeña niña que se acaba de dar cuenta de que Santa no existe.

En ese momento te das cuenta de que Leah Clearwater no es como aparenta. No es dura, fría, sin sentimientos. Es frágil, es delicada.

—¿Por qué Jacob? —pregunta contra tu pecho— ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿Es el cuerpo? ¿Yo no soy tan buena como ella? ¿Acaso esta mas linda que yo? ¡En que me equivoque, maldición! —y una nueva ola de lagrimas llega, haciendo que se rompa su pequeño monologo.

Tienes que calmarla. Tienes que aliviar su dolor.

Por que había mil y un razones para poner sus labios contra los tuyos.

—Leah —la llamas. Ella te ignora, y sigue maldiciendo acerca de todo lo que le pasa por su cabeza- Leah, mírame —vuelves a intentarlo. Te vuelve a ignorar— Lee-lee —susurras, haciendo que calle y se quede inmóvil. Después de unos segundos mueve su cabeza, de tal manera que estaban muy, muy cerca. Cara a cara.

Pegas tus labios a los suyos, haciendo que ella suelte un gemido bajo de sorpresa.

Sus labios saben a bosque. A madera. A calor. A dolor.

Con tu lengua delineas su labio, haciéndola estremecer.

¿Hacia cuanto que no besaba a alguien? ¿Hacia cuanto que tu no besabas a alguien? Al menos nunca lo habías hecho de esta manera. Los labios de Bella estaban fríos, y sabían a otro. En cambio los labios de Leah se amoldaban a los tuyos. Calientes. Suaves.

Por que eran como almas gemelas; Los dos estabas rotos. Los dos habían sido traicionados. Los dos habían sido remplazados. Los dos habían perdido.

Se separan y ella recarga su cabeza sobre tu pecho desnudo.

—Gracias, Jake.

—Siempre que quieras, Lee-lee.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Me enamore de ellos. Leah/Jacob son lo mejor, y la verdad Stephenie Meyer se atonto machin, por que ellos debieron quedar juntos. Bueno, también me gustan los Jake/Nessie, la pareja que hacen es tierna3 Pero los Jake/Leah rulean.

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me emocione mucho cuando lo acabe *pone cara de tonta-enamorada-emocionada*

Dejen un review, por favor ;)

(Mariana, espero que te haya gustado. O si no te mato (?) okey no xD)

**Edit**: Espero haberle podido quitar todas las faltas de ortografía. Si ven errores, ya saben a donde ir. Es un botoncito verde que esta ahí abajito :3

+Analu Cullen


End file.
